When I Found You
by Cee M
Summary: “Eu queria ser encontrada, mas … o meu sonho era perder-me.” “Agora que te encontrei de novo, não vais a lado nenhum!” Ino x Gaara


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Nenhuma das personagens me pertence.  
U.A.

**Sumário:** "Eu queria ser encontrada, mas (…) o meu sonho era perder-me." "Agora que te encontrei de nov, não vais a lado nenhum!" **Ino** x **Gaara**

Texto:  
"Uma linda jovem loira com grandes olhos azuis." - Narração  
"**Obrigada, papá!**" - Diálogo_  
_"_Não me queria perder sem objectivo_" - Ino

* * *

**When I Found You**

By: _Cee M._

* * *

_O primeiro livro que me lembro de ler falava sobre as memórias de uma dama espanhola. Tinha a capa em tons de sépia e o título em letras douradas e brilhantes. Ela era independente, numa altura em que as mulheres eram submissas, mas perdeu o Norte da vida e só voltou a achá-lo quando foi encontrada por um jovem deslumbrante._

_Acho que desde essa altura, quando devia ter uns onze ou doze anos, que sonho em perder-me._

_Em termos geográficos, claro. Entrar num bosque, vaguear um pouco e perder-me completamente no meio daqueles verdes e castanhos, dos sons e dos cheiros. Não me queria perder sem objectivo. O objectivo era ser encontrada. Engraçado, não é? Eu queria ser encontrada, mas, como não estava perdida, o meu sonho era perder-me._

_Tinha uma versão romantizada daquilo que queria. Eu perder-me-ia no meio de árvores frondosas, com os raios de sol a entrar na floresta através das copas verdejantes e a sua luz teria um brilho esverdeado._

_Ele aparecia, vindo do nada, e perguntar-me-ia se eu precisava de ajuda. Tudo muito bonito, muito delicado e… Totalmente irreal!_

No campo, algures na Europa, no meio de montes e reentrâncias da terra, lá estava ela. Com o ar da Deusa Antiga, entre a Donzela e a Mãe. Loira, com os cabelos finos e lisos, soltos numa cascata que chegava até à cintura, a esvoaçar na brisa amena do Outono.

Vestia calças de ganga e uma camisa de flanela, obviamente grande demais para lhe pertencer, de um padrão axadrezado em vermelhos e castanhos, por cima de um top branco de alças finas colado ao corpo e às suas curvas pecaminosas.

Contrariamente ao que seria sensato a jovem estava descalça a andar no meio de ervas verdes que lhe davam pela altura dos joelhos. Tinha uma pequena Polaroid na mão. Ia tirando fotografias e guardando as mesmas numa bolsa, que tinha atada à anca direita.

Se não fosse pela máquina ninguém diria que ela não pertencia ao lugar. O Sol dava-lhe um brilho natural, mas não menos especial por isso.

A orla da floresta aproximava-se dela, mas isso não fez abrandar os passos decididos da moça de ar inocente e sonhador. Se não se olhasse com mais atenção, não se perceberia que a noção de que se estava a embrenhar na floresta era nula. Nas árvores, no meio de fetos e musgo.

O flash piscou mais uma dúzia de vezes e, de todas elas, a loira tratou de guardar as suas fotografias, memórias de papel brilhante, na bolsa. Só quando decidiu que chegava de memórias por uma tarde é que se deu conta de onde se havia metido.

- **Merda, merda, merda! Onde raio está o trilho?! Lindo! Agora fizeste-a bonita, Ino. Sua loira desmiolada! Porra! Como é que eu vou sair daqui? Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo para estas férias ridículas! Que ideia brilhante! Obrigada, papá! Tenho de me lembrar de lhe agradecer, quando, e se, regressar! Como é que eu vou sair daqui…?**

Yamanaka Ino. Uma linda jovem loira com grandes olhos azuis. Filha de um pai superprotector e órfã de mãe. Ajudava o pai na banca de flores que ele tinha no mercado da cidade onde viviam.

Era uma boa filha, boa aluna, boa rapariga.  
Gostava de roupas extravagantes e bijutaria de cores berrantes e alegres, mas não se permitia a indulgências dessas vezes suficientes para poder ser chamada de mimada ou fútil.

Tirara aquelas "benditas" férias a pedido do pai, que, para a convencer, tinha denominado as ditas férias como "exploração empresarial", isto é, o objectivo era ela procurar diferentes espécies de flores ali, daquelas que não existissem no Japão, enquanto se divertia. Havia sido a única maneira de a convencer a ir na maldita viajem.

E agora ali estava ela. Perdida no meio do nada. Sem telemóvel. Sem saber falar a língua daquele país de fim do mundo. O único ponto positivo que poderia tirar de tudo aquilo era as fotografias de espécies bonitas que encontrara. Isso e o facto de o Sol continuar a brilhar. Ao menos ainda tinha alguma hipótese, embora ténue, muitíssimo ténue, de encontrar o caminho de volta.

* * *

A noite caiu e a temperatura agradável do fim da tarde desceu. A camisa de flanela não aquecia assim tanto e os pés descalços também não ajudam em 

nada a jovem. Estava sentada debaixo dum carvalho de tronco largo, três homens adultos de braços esticados não conseguiriam abraçar a árvore.

Com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos, que tinha junto ao peito, a Yamanaka pensava na sua sorte, ou neste caso, na falta dela. Era mau demais ver um dos seus sonhos realizados e afinal ele acabar por se revelar um autêntico pesadelo!

Não havia vivalma nas redondezas e ela sabia-o, pois passara três horas a gritar, sem obter qualquer resposta para além do restolhar ocasional de folhas que a deslocação de algum animal provocava. Animais como esquilos e ratinhos do campo, pensava a loira, procurando manter-se calma e não focar a sua mente em animais perigosos como lobos e ursos, que ela sabia que habitavam nas florestas. Esperava sinceramente que aquela não fosse uma dessas florestas.

- **Só espero que tenham dado pela minha falta… Claro que sim! Já devem ter organizado equipas de buscas na floresta e tudo! Não deve faltar muito para alguém aparecer. Já não deve faltar muito. Não pode faltar muito, não pode, não pode…**

E com esta cantilena nos lábios e o pensamento reconfortante de ser encontrada em breve a jovem adormeceu. Caindo num sono sem sonhos, nem pesadelos.

_Nos livros e nos filmes qualquer pedacinho de relva ou de folhas serve como almofada. Bem, se acreditam nisso, minhas amigas, desenganem-se! O chão de um floresta à noite fica todo húmido e há uma série infindável de coisas nojentas e asquerosas que rastejam por ele, coisas em que prefiro não pensar, para bem da minha sanidade mental._

_Os troncos de árvore não têm buracos, nem aquecem. As copas das árvores não dão abrigo da chuva miudinha que cai de madrugada e os animais não se aproximam de seres humanos perdidos para os levar para uma casinha com sete anõezinhos lá dentro!_

Com o passar das horas geladas Ino começou a pensar que era a última noite que viveria. Em breve um qualquer bicho selvagem apareceria e devorá-la-ia, sem deixar nada para que se soubesse o terrível destino que uma jovem e inocente turista havia tido, naquela terra de bárbaros amantes da Natureza!

O sono venceu-a várias vezes, sempre sem lhe dar o conforto de um sonho, e felizmente também sem oferecer a angústia de um pesadelo. Foi num desses momentos de inconsciência que ele a encontrou.

Estava deitada de lado, com os joelhos encolhidos quase a tocar no queixo, uma mão a agarrar as pernas e a outra servir de almofada. Encostada a uma das raízes do carvalho, estava a linda loira que viria a tornar aquele dia uma experiência traumática para Gaara.

Tocou-lhe no ombro, na esperança que ela tivesse sono leve e despertasse, mas os deuses não estavam do lado dele naquela manhã. Tocou-lhe novamente no ombro e abanou ligeiramente, o que fez com que uma madeixa daqueles brilhantes cabelos loiros lhe caísse por cima da mão. Ficou parado a olhar e a ponderar. Acabou por não resistir a acariciar aquela madeixa solitária de uma cor e textura tão singulares como a própria bela adormecida.

Como das duas vezes que tentara acordá-la, falhara, optou por pegar nela ao colo e levá-la naquele estado de dormência profunda para a carrinha. Talvez no caminho para casa a jovem se dignasse a acordar e a explicar porque é que estava a dormir na sua propriedade.

* * *

A primeira coisa que sentiu, quando começou a recobrar consciência daquilo que a circundava, foi a ausência de terra molhada debaixo de si. Depois veio a noção de algo macio e fofo debaixo da cabeça. A impressão de ouvir música suave em pano de fundo apenas serviu para a confundir ainda mais.

- **Será isto o Céu? Se calhar eles não chegaram a tempo, os animais devem-me ter apanhado antes do grupo de busca me ter encontrado.**

- **Se te apanharam antes do grupo de busca te encontrar não faço ideia, visto que o grupo de busca, seja lá ele qual for, ainda não anda à tua procura. Mas se quiseres explicar o "porquê" de teres estado a dormir na minha propriedade, terei todo o gosto em ouvir.**

Primeiro veio um guincho, agudo e acutilante, daqueles que fere os tímpanos. Depois uma palidez, quase cadavérica. Seguida de um esbugalhar de olhos e de um ar de pânico profundo.

Estava metida em graves problemas, disso tinha a certeza. Ia violá-la e depois matá-la! Ou torturá-la até à morte! Tinha de arranjar maneira de fugir daquele homem assustador. Não podia ficar ali. Ou se calhar… Aquilo era o Inferno e aquele era o seu carrasco pessoal? Tinha aspecto para isso.

Olhos claros, de um verde água que, não fosse o brilho estranho e ligeiramente sombrio que tinham, poderiam ser considerados luminosos. Uma tez pálida e uma invulgar tatuagem na testa, do lado esquerdo, em vermelho sangue. Não percebia o que estava escrito pois o cabelo, quase tão berrante como a cor da tatuagem, cobria-a levemente. Tinha madeixas de um ruivo intenso, porém um pouco escuro.

Trajava preto. Uma suéter preta e umas calças de ganga preta, mas estava descalço, o que lhe retirava um pouco daquela aura perigosa.

Só depois de ultrapassar o choque inicial, e de examinar com cuidado o seu interlocutor, é que Ino se apercebeu que ele falava a sua língua materna! Ao menos algo de bom, no meio de tanta desgraça.

- **Sou Yamanaka Ino, prazer em conhecê-lo.**

Deu-lhe um sorriso torto quando se aproximou dela o suficiente para ela recomeçar a ter um medo saudável dele, e até esse medo ser visível nos seus olhos de um azul espantoso.

- **Prazer. Sabaku nu Gaara. Agora, será que posso saber que motivo te levou a dormir num local que **_**me**_** pertence?** - O ruivo deu especial destaque a "me" pois, se havia algo, que prezava, era aquilo que lhe pertencia.

- **Eu… ah… Perdi-me? **- Não era sua intenção dar uma entoação interrogativa à resposta, mas o olhar penetrante com que ele a fitava deixava-a nervosa.

- **Não tens a certeza se te perdeste ou não?** - Ele proferiu a pergunta com sarcasmo e não parecia achá-la muito inteligente. Não que ele demonstrasse alguma coisa com a sua postura fria.

- **Perdi-me, sim. Desculpe, não sabia que tinha entrado em propriedade privada.** - Só agora é que ela notava que estava numa cama, grande e bastante confortável. E também, no que, à primeira vista, parecia ser um quarto masculino. Era arrumado, mas faltava-lha um toque de suavidade feminina.

As paredes eram claras, em contraste com os lençóis azuis-escuros. Havia uma janela com cortinas de gaze azul clara, que davam um aspecto vaporoso, quase etéreo à divisão. A luz do Sol entrava filtrada, dissolvendo-se e iluminando o quarto com os tons das cortinas.

- **Pois, mas entraste.**

Tanto as respostas como as perguntas dele eram secas, frias. Nem parecia que ele era humano. Ou era o que Ino pensava.

- **Pois, então lamento. Lamento ter entrado na sua propriedade. Lamento ter-me perdido no raio de uma floresta assustadora! Lamento que se tenha incomodado em ajudar uma pessoa que estava perdida! Tenha um bom dia!**

Naquela altura, Ino já deixara de usar o tom assustadiço e apagado com que falara anteriormente. Levantara-se da cama, não reparando que apenas envergava a sua roupa interior, e estava a caminhar a passos largos para a porta aos gritos.

Gaara limitou-se a olhar para ela. Não tivera tempo para a ver bem quando a encontrara, nem quando a despira, para que as roupas molhadas e geladas não lhe dessem uma gripe. Mas agora, estando ela, de livre vontade, de pé nos seus trajes menores e de perfeita saúde, era impossível evitar olhar para toda aquela pele de alabastro.

- **Provavelmente vais precisar de roupa seca e quente antes de saíres. Ainda é cedo e está frio lá fora.**

Ele brindou-a com aquilo que ele parecia achar ser um sorriso, mas à Yamanaka parecia apenas um esgar sarcástico.

- **Seu pervertido! AHHH! Sai daqui! Tem um mínimo de respeito! Para de olhar para mim, seu tarado!**

A loira correu para a cama e pegou em todos os objectos que encontrou na mesa-de-cabeceira e começou a fazer tiro ao alvo. Sendo Gaara o centro do alvo. Para grande tristeza da loira ele esquivou-se de todos os projécteis lançados.

- **Não percebo a tua lógica, loirinha. Chamas-me tarado mas foges para a minha cama, apenas em roupa interior, para, supostamente, te protegeres de mim. Como é que esperas que eu te respeite se acabas de te enfiar, de livre vontade, na **_**minha cama**_**?**

- **Porque é que eu só tenho isto vestido, seu tarado?! Onde estão as roupas que eu tinha vestidas?!**

- **Para não apanhar nenhuma pneumonia, sua desmiolada. Estão a secar. Agora, a **_**Madame**_**, prefere vir comigo buscar roupas para vestir, ou ficar à espera que elas caiam do céu?**

- **Eu não saio daqui enquanto não tiver roupa para vestir! Eu quero a minha roupa!**

- **Pois bem. Menina trata de sair da minha cama. Se queres a tua roupa vai buscá-la. E, a menos que colabores comigo, vais encontrar o caminho de volta a casa sozinha. Entendido?**

- **Seu… Seu… Seu TARADO! O que queres é ver-me quase nua!**

- **Talvez sim, talvez não. Por agora quero que saias da minha cama e depressa, para o teu próprio bem.**

Mortificada e completamente humilhada, Ino saiu da cama. De cabeça erguida e muito orgulhosa, sem dar parte fraca, nem deixar que aquele ser horrível percebesse como ela se sentia. Andou até à porta, que momentos antes estivera quase a atravessar naqueles preparos, e saiu. Sem olhar para o ruivo que estava a sorrir abertamente para a forma feminina e irritada que acabara de passar por ele.

* * *

A casa não era grande. Na verdade, era menor que o apartamento que a jovem partilhava com o pai. Tinha o quarto, que dava para uma sala do mesmo tamanho, onde havia dois sofás de um castanho chocolate, uma televisão em cima de uma mesa baixa e resistente e um tapete gigante e felpudo, branco como a neve e com manchas cremes e castanhas.

Uma cozinha reduzida, o que levou Ino a pensar que ele não era muito dado á culinária. E, por fim, uma casa de banho. Essa, sim, fez as delícias da loira. Era quase do tamanho do quarto, com uma banheira onde cabiam, à vontade, três pessoas e um duche com vários jactos na parede, devia ser como tomar banho numa cascata. O balcão de cor creme tinha um lavatório e alguns frascos coloridos com aquilo que Ino pensava serem perfumes ou óleos para o banho.

Afinal sempre havia toques femininos na casa daquela amostra de ser humano.

- **Hum… Obrigada pela "hospitalidade".**

Depois de tomar um duche rápido para voltar a sentir-se quente, Ino encontrou as suas roupas devidamente lavadas, secas e passadas a ferro em cima do balcão da casa de banho. Tinha perdido muito pouco tempo a olhar para o seu reflexo e ainda menos a pentear-se. Só queria sair daquela casa.

Aquele ruivo tarado, arrogante e frio dava-lhe dores de cabeça.

- **Hn, pois, claro. Deduzo que hoje vás conseguir achar o caminho de volta tão bem como ontem, estou certo? Ainda estás a algumas horas da povoação. Sim, acho que sim. Tem uma boa viajem, loirinha.**

- **Não me chames isso.**

A frase saiu numa rosnadela entre dentes por parte dela.

- **Não me conheces de parte alguma para me tratares assim, **_**capiche**_**? Agora é assim, seu robot tarado, trata de me dizer como é que volto para a aldeia rapidamente!**

- **Senão…?**

- **Não faço ameaças. Agora, vou repetir, calmamente, porque parece-me que não ouviste muito bem: Como. É. Que. Volto. Para. A. Aldeia?**

Entoou as palavras de forma pausada e espaçada. Esperou pela resposta e rosnou e atirou-se a ele, armada com unhas e dentes, quando a única coisa que obteve foi um esgar e um piscar da parte de Gaara.

O choque do corpo de Ino fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e tombasse de costas, em cima do tapete. Agora, sentada em cima do peito dele e dona do poder, Ino arranhava-lhe a cara ou tentava desferir murros ao acaso. Mas, mais uma vez, as suas tentativas de o agredir saíram furadas pois Gaara defendeu-se do ataque dela.

O feitiço virou-se contra o feiticeiro quando ele rolou, acabando ela deitada de costas debaixo do ruivo. Ele tinha o corpo bem trabalhado, do trabalho no campo ou na floresta, imaginou a Yamanaka. Mas, ter um bom corpo não o tornava mais agradável!

Ino continuou a tentar acertar-lhe com punhos cerrados dando ao Sabaku nenhuma opção para além de lhe agarrar os pulsos e mantê-los presos por cima da cabeça da loira de aspecto felino e irado.

Esse movimento aproximou mais os corpos dos dois, calando Ino momentaneamente. Não era todos os dias que se deparava com ruivos divinais deitados em cima dela.

- **Mais calma?**

- **SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!**

- **Tomo isso como um "não". Preferes ficar aqui assim, ou levantares-te e tentares comportar-te como alguém minimamente civilizado?**

- **AH! Essa é boa! Muito boa mesmo! Tu raptas-me, despes-me enquanto estou inconsciente, fazes-me andar despida pela tua casa, e EU é que não sou civilizada?! Seu idiota! Sai de cima de mim, SAI!**

- **Isso quer dizer que estás mais calma?**

- **Sim, porra! SAI! És pesado!**

Gaara levantou-se assim que ela acabou de falar e, num único movimento fluido, puxou-a para cima com ele. Mal se encontrou com os dois pés no chão, Ino começou a correr e a desviar-se da mobília da casa. Mesmo depois de já ter saído pela porta de madeira robusta continuou a correr pelo meio das árvores. Seguiu o único som que se ouvia: água. Devia ser o rio! Se encontrasse o rio encontraria a aldeia.

Com a esperança de voltar a casa novamente acesa, Ino pôs-se a cantarolar uma música que, estranhamente, a lembrava de vapores e coisas azuis claras.

Um azul muito parecido ao das cortinas de um certo ruivo.

_O meu sonho mais secreto foi desfeito de uma forma cruel. Não me lembro de ter sido encontrada. Perdi-me e encontrei-me, mas só eu é que me encontrei, mais ninguém o fez._

_Não perdi tempo para tentar conhecer o meu "salvador". Ele assustava-me. Tinha um rosto forte e talhado no Olimpo, mas metia-me medo. Mais medo do que eu julguei possível ter. Era estranha a maneira como ele olhava para mim. Tão estranha que apesar de todo o medo, eu até gostava de ter estado mais disposta a passar algum tempo com ele._

_Ele não era delicado, nem carinhoso. Era frio, arrogante, distante, depravado. Era lindo, por fora. Mas eu precisava de mais do que beleza exterior._

_Eu precisava que mais alguém me encontrasse._

* * *

Lembrei-me disto quando andei a passear depois de almoço por Pinho, uma aldeia pequenina no Norte de Portugal.

Este é o primeiro de dois capítulos.. já tenho o segundo em andamento, assim fico já com esta fic feita e posso me dedicar às outras que tenho pendentes, e que devia estar a escrever agora em vez desta. Mas quando tenho uma ideia nova tenho de a purgar do meu sistema senão fico dias a matutar na mesma coisa --'

Hum… Espero que gostem da fic. Pelo menos tanto como eu gostei de escrever.

Gostaram? **Deixem review a dizer porquê!**

Não gostaram? **Deixem review a dizer porquê!**

O vosso cão comeu o trabalho de matemática? **Deixem review!**

Não importa o motivo! : P LOL apenas deixem review depois de lerem, com a vossa opinião

-beijo


End file.
